


Hold me close (As the world fades from view)

by Cairo_Raiser545



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Enjoy it it’s short, F/M, I wrote this for a prompt in Creative Writing Club, Immortality, Kristen dies, Phil’s immortal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cairo_Raiser545/pseuds/Cairo_Raiser545
Summary: Wrote this in Creative Writing for a prompt, can we please have a Kristen Watson tag she deserves all the best.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Hold me close (As the world fades from view)

He could feel her getting lighter in his arms, and he didn’t like it. Never experienced what it was like to hold someone as they finally died permanently, but now he could tell you he didn’t enjoy it.

“We knew this was coming Phil. Knew this was going to happen eventually.”

Kristen’s hand was light on his cheek, cupping his face in the same comforting way she always had, though it was ghostly now.

“I wish it wouldn’t, wish you could stay with me. Wish I could at the very least follow you.”  
“You know we can’t do that love. You’re too important. Give it fifty or so years and you’ll make  
some people very happy.”  
“Why do you have to go? Don’t Watchers live longer?”  
“It’s been two-hundred years Phil, and I’m still half  
human.”

Two hundred years that now felt like no time at all, that felt like a few minutes, a few seconds.

“Two-hundred years isn’t enough.”  
“It’s more than a human would get.”  
“But less than I’ll ever get.”  
“I know love, I know.”

She was flickering, fading, and he didn’t want to lose her. 50 years was fifty years too long.

“Out of all the people I’ve known, the hundreds and hundreds of years I’ve lived, why is it you I have to watch?”  
“You’d never believe I was gone if you didn’t.”  
“I know I just-“

She silenced him with a smile.  
She was always good at that.

“I’ve known hundreds of people, have to know they’re all dead, why are you different?”  
“Because I matter to you. You’ve been loved by every person you’ve met, and never loved them in return. I’m the first.”  
“Why did I have to love you?”  
“I’ve asked myself that every day.”  
“Yet I love you anyway.”  
“It goes against all logic!”  
“Maybe you can learn something from that.”

Her hand passed through his face, and he knew she had mere minutes to live.

“Kristen-“  
“Phil, those people? The ones you’re gonna help? They’re only boys. Boys playing at being men because they have no choice. Please, be kind to them. Don’t let logic rule. Try to stay by them, for my sake.”  
“I-“  
“Promise me Phil.”  
“Kristen I-“  
“Phil.”

And then she was gone, and he could only make his promise to open air.


End file.
